


Absurd

by TheTruthBetween-Archive (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/F, F/M, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween-Archive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Absurd, silly, irrational, impossible<br/>Taboo: Voyeurism</p>
    </blockquote>





	Absurd

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Absurd, silly, irrational, impossible  
> Taboo: Voyeurism

It was absurd.

Elphaba should be in the room she shared with Galinda, studying some large, dull tome on ancient Ozian leaders or some such thing. Even being asleep would be far more rational than what she was currently doing: huddling behind a tree, thick cloak thrown over her, shielding her from the rain. The cloak was saturated with water, and Elphaba could feel the slow burn as it dampened her frock, wetting her skin. But somehow she couldn't tear her eyes away from the spectacle she was observing.

She rationalized it to herself, of course. Galinda was late, unusually so, and Elphaba was... well, not _concerned_ , of course, but, well... irritated, she supposed. Yes, that was it. She was irritated. Galinda was so self-centered that she never even thought about the fact that she would be waking up Elphaba when she came prancing in sometime during the wee hours of the morning. So, naturally, Elphaba went looking for her, saving herself the annoyance of being woken up later.

And of course, there was a perfectly rational reason for Elphaba staying and watching, once she found Galinda. She just hadn't figured out yet what that reason was.

Naturally, it had nothing to do with that fact that she could clearly see Fiyero's hands sliding up Galinda's rib cage to caress her breasts. Nor did it have anything to do with the silver rays of moonlight outlining Galinda's naked body.

The thought was absurd.

Elphaba, of course, had no interest in Galinda. She couldn't even stand the Gillikin girl, preferring to focus her thoughts on her schooling. The fact that Ozian history and sorcery hadn't even entered her mind since she first saw Galinda in the moonlight, was, of course, irrelevant.

And the fact that when Galinda cried out in pain when Fiyero thrust into her made Elphaba want to storm over there and yank the Winkie prince from the blonde undoubtedly meant nothing at all.

In fact, Elphaba supposed, it may even mean that she had a secret desire for Fiyero. After all, couldn't it mean that she wanted no one else to experience his touch?

That thought was well and truly dashed upon Elphaba's reaction to Galinda's moan of pleasure, and when the Gillikin forced Fiyero to roll over, Elphaba shivered.

Moonlight caressing her body, Galinda looked like a goddess atop Fiyero, naked, straddling his hips and moving over him to a rhythm Elphaba had never experienced.

It was absurd, she told herself, that she be suffering out here in the rain, simply to watch Galinda have sex with that silly rich boy.

It was absurd, she thought, that watching Galinda move so fluidly above Fiyero made her tremble as violently as she was.

It was absurd, she said, that when Galinda threw her head back and screamed, that Elphaba feel a white-hot sensation between her thighs, and realized belatedly that her fingers had been stroking herself there.

It was absurd, she realized, how much she wanted Galinda, although she knew she could never have her.


End file.
